


Things Can Get Worse

by Jeejee12



Category: OHSHC - Fandom, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Bodyswap, Drama & Romance, F/M, High School, Hilarity, M/M, Period Jokes, Some mature content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeejee12/pseuds/Jeejee12
Summary: One day Haruhi notices Kyouya working like no tomorrow and suggests he take a break. He smoothly says he wishes he could waste his time like a commoner. Haruhi gets irritated by his insensitivity and snaps back well I wish I had the extra time and money like you rich bastards. The next morning Haruhi is Kyouya and Kyouya is Haruhi? How will they deal?!





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing! Ouran High School Host Club belongs to its respected author Bisco Hatori. This is a KyouyaxHaruhi story. Please give me reviews of what you guys think and your ideas! I would love to hear them!

**Things Can Get Worse**

 

**Chapter One**

 

**Haruhi's Point of View- *Present***

I woke up this morning with a really high ceiling over my head. My first thought was, 'How did my ceiling get so high?' I felt really tired more than usual as if I had low blood pressure. I felt weird... I shook my head and it was true; I was in someone else's bedroom. 'How did I get here?' I looked for a clue that could tell me where I was and looked at the nightstand next to the bed. There lie a pair of glasses. 'Those look like Kyouya-senpai's glasses.' I looked at the clock and it was 8 o' clock in the morning.

As soon as I thought that a tall well-dressed butler came in and said, "Good morning young master." I became even more confused. "I came to wake you up, but you already are so I'll take my leave."

I yelled. "Wait!" I froze as did the man and he faced me again with a confused expression asked, "Did you require something?" I thought panicking, 'Was it just me or did I sound like Kyouya-senpai?'

I feared my question more than ever now. "Where am I sir?"

The elderly gentleman looked even more confused and replied, "You are home in your bedroom master Kyouya. Are you feeling well?" His expression turned to concern.

My expression turned from shock to no expression and hurriedly said, "Thank you. No I'm alright. You may go." The butler bowed and walked out of the room. I bolted to a nearby mirror and saw... Kyouya-senpai. His violet eyes wide awake from my emotions and only wearing pajama bottoms. No boxers... I... Well, Kyouya-senpai blushed and tensed. I closed my eyes muttering, "It's just a dream. I'm dreaming and it's just a dream." In my mind I knew I was in Kyouya-senpai's body. NOOOOO! How did this happen?! I then heard a phone ring it was coming from the nightstand next to the glasses. I ran to the cell phone and checked the caller I.D. It was me that was calling...

 

**-Kyouya's P.O.V.-*Present***

I opened my eyes and felt strange. Well it could have something to do with Haruhi's father Ranka stare adoring into my face. Ranka grinned even more and said, "Good morning my little adoring daughter of mine!." I quirked an eyebrow. 'Daughter?' He grabbed me and hugged me as Tamaki would from time to time do. I looked then at what I was wearing, a frilly pink nightgown. 'HUH?!' I looked at my hands and they were too small to be mine. I threw Ranka off of me, ran towards the bathroom, and locked the door behind me. The door muffling Rankas rant of "Haruhi are you feeling well? Come on open up my precious baby girl!"

I looked at what he was talking about. I saw that commoners hair, eyes, and body. I shook my head muttering, "No, no, no!" I felt around: first the waist. 'Not mine.' I felt her chest then. 'Most definitely not mine.' I gulped and blushed in embarrassment. 'Her breasts are small, but felt nice.' I removed the thought from my head immediately.

"Okay, calm down. There's a reasonable explanation for this." I rambled on and made a quick decision. I shuddered at what I had to do. Act like I was Haruhi. "Dad?" I called out and opened the bathroom door. Expecting the correct reaction I took a step back as Ranka zoomed in from the living room and almost engulfed me in a hug. I remained calm instead of treating him like Tamaki.

"Are you sick? Do you need some chicken soup? I made some just in case!" He rambled worried for his Haruhi was acting weird. I smiled a charming smile and said, "Thanks Dad." I saw the relief on Rankas face that Haruhi is just fine and he left to the kitchen. I think. One fact is that I'm not Haruhi. I thought, "If I'm in Haruhi's body, she must be in mine.' I worried over that fact and searched for the cell the twins gave to Haruhi. I found it on her desk area and dialed in my number. ~Ring~ Ring~ Ring~ 'Come on answer you blasted girl!' I fidgeted impatient. And I heard my voice.

"Hello? Kyouya-senpai?"

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I don't own anything! I only use the characters to provide entertainment for those who love to read fanfiction or just plain like to read. I get no profit. And I'm sorry chapter one was so short! I'll try my absolute best to provide more in this chapter of number two!

**Chapter Two**

 

**-Normal P.O.V.- *Present***

"Kyouya-senpai? It's you right?" Haruhi's (Well, Kyouya's voice) trembled. 'This is going to be confusing for a little while.' Thought Haruhi freaked out of her mind.

"Calm down. You better not be doing anything that might embarrass the Ootori name, Haruhi." Kyouya warned with hard tone. 'That girl better not screw anything up.' Kyouya was irritated at this major inconvenience of switching bodies.

He heard Haruhi take a deep breath before saying, "I'm still in your room. What do I do? I can't just waltz around your place and get lost in this huge mansion!"

Kyouya thought of how his room itself was like a middle class house with its own living room and study. Yes she could easily get lost in his "House" He grinned thinking but, he immediately thought how she could easily destroy his image.

Kyouya than said, "Which part of the room are you in?"

Haruhi looked behind her there was the bed and in front the mirror, a door to her left, and a door to her right. "I am in your actual bedroom in front of your bed with one door to the left and a door to the right." Kyouya knew what she was talking about.

"The door to your left leads to the entertainment area in my room and the right is my bathroom. When you want to leave the house go out the door and you will see a hallway go right and the front door will be straight ahead. I suggest calling my usual guards on my cell phone before you leave. Their on my speed dial." Kyouya explained. Haruhi checked out what he was talking about and thought, 'What the hell he has his own living room!?' And looked outside to the hallway and saw her exit a few hundred feet away with maids all over the place. And she felt a uncomfortable feeling in her lower abdomen but, shook it off for now.

"And Kyouya-senpai? Does my dad know anything?" Haruhi thought how her dad must have noticed something. Kyouya smirked how easily he could fool Ranka because of how much information he knew about Haruhi.

"It was no problem. He thought he noticed something at first but, luckily I know enough about you to act like you." He sounded a bit cocky to Haruhi. She suddenly felt the uncomfortable feeling again… Oh no…

"Um Kyouya-senpai how am I supposed to use the bathroom?" At that thought Kyouya was concerned about that too. The awkwardness was heightening. Until Ranka busted in with a, "Haruhiiiii! Your breakfast is getting cold come eat!"

Kyouya immediately shut the cell and smiled at Ranka, "Okay dad, I'm coming after I use the bathroom." Kyouya was engulfed by the transvestite once again.

"Oh Haruhi your so cute! Unfortunately I've been working all night so, I can't eat with you. I'm sorry dear." Ranka sniffed. Kyouya felt actual concern for the man who cross dressed.

"It's okay you need your rest dad. Now go to sleep to restore your strength." And Ranka squeezed him one last time before jokingly saying, "Goodnight my precious!" and walked into the bedroom. Kyouya walked into the bathroom and thought, 'Okay, so I should pull my… Haruhi's pajama pants down and sit on the toilet.' The shadow king blushed with embarrassment and did what had to be done. His final thoughts after washing his hands and headed to eat was, 'Someone is going to Pay BIG time for this.'

***With Haruhi***

Haruhi was left hanging with the annoying beep of the phone emphasizing Kyouya-senpai hung up on her. She well (Kyouya-senpai) cried, which would have been a hilarious expression if no one caught her and if she wasn't the one feeling so damn miserable… She dragged herself to the bathroom breathing hard and blushing like mad. 'Okay you've studied the male anatomy in biology. You can get through this.' She was trying to calm herself. She sat quickly on the toilet and closed her eyes not wanting to look at it… 'So men can sit down and go pee after all.' Were her thoughts as she finished comforted that she didn't see Kyouya's you-know-what.

She looked around his room looking and finally found comfortable clothes. Also found his underwear. One had hearts on it… Haruhi took a minute and laughter built in her chest until she couldn't hold it in anymore. "Oh my God! HA HA HA!" 'The shadow king wearing boxers with hearts on them.' She snickered but, found a regular colored pair to wear. 'Kyouya-senpai's voice sounds nice when he laughs but, it still sounds kind of evil.' She laughed for a minute before getting back to her task and once again closing her eyes to change below the waist. She heard a ring tone from Kyouya's cell phone and answered.

"Hello." As a statement which sounds like how Kyouya-senpai would answer… 'Right?' Haruhi second guessed herself. 'I really don't know much about him.' She realized and felt a little ashamed of herself. Haruhi never was close to Kyouya but, she could've at least gotten to know him a little better instead of just as the clever shadow king.

'But he also has a sensitive side to him when it comes to Tamaki Suoh.' She thought remembering back to the Nekozawa-senpai's beach house. She came out of her thoughts as she heard her own voice saying, "Haruhi! Listen to what I'm saying before I increase your debt by ten-fold. I am not a patient man now listen carefully." Kyouya said sounding like his shadow king side has risen up again.

"I- I am listening what did you say the first time?" Haruhi stuttered in fear not wanting to owe more money to the guy. 'Scratch that he has NO sensitive side at all!'

"I said meet me at the café near your place with a lot of privacy. And since I know you don't have any money, You better bring mine. It's on the nightstand next to my glasses. Be there in thirty minutes if your late your debt will increase." He continued to use her debt against her in a cool tone.

"Ye-Yes Kyouya-senpai." Haruhi agreed and thought, 'Dear Mom, what have I gotten into this time?' Crying she had to now hurry for she knew Kyouya would do as he said. He was a man of his word that for sure she knew.

 


	3. Chapter Three

 

  ***Present-Kyouya's P.O.V.***

'Grrr. What was taking that woman so long?' I thought irritated after only waiting fifteen minutes. First I had to deal with Ranka and second I had to figure out where Haruhi put her clothes. Finally almost getting lost on the way to the café. And now to make matters worse… I can't get the image of Haruhi in her pink bra and innocent white underwear. I shook my head to keep those thoughts out of my head. After all I wasn't like those idiots Tamaki, Kaoru, and Hikaru. I wasn't in love with her. And what's worse is that I had to be on a crowded side of the street and got groped by this creep! I made sure that he got arrested for sure. It'll be on the news probably later. Headlines: Anonymous girl arrests neighborhood groper. I snickered at the thought. 'Haruhi would be so pissed to learn I caused a bit of a scene, but since they don't know it was her it'll be fine.'

I heard the bells of the café go off and saw myself walk in. 'It's so weird seeing myself through another's eyes. At least she knows how to dress well in boys clothes and pick something unflashy.' I was appraising Haruhi for dressing and wearing my glasses to hide her expression which was plain worry. I raised my hand and waived her, me, over. "Over here… Kyouya-senpai." She saw me and walked towards me with hunched shoulders. I glared at her, "An Ootori walks with pride Haruhi, straighten up." She immediately straightened her back and sat down. "Sorry." She muttered under her breath. I excused her for the moment.

"So how did this happen?" Haruhi asked as if I might have a clue. Which at the moment I thought of what black magic could have caused this…

' **Black magic! That's it!'** Kyouya thought.

"Maybe Nekozawa-senpai had something to do with it?" and Haruhi and I looked as if a light bulb went on.

"That's it! Yesterday at the club Nekozawa was at the door that's randomly there when we were talking!" Haruhi mentioned making us think back to the discussion in the club room.

***Yesterday*-Normal P.O.V.***

The host club was almost done, but the ladies stuck around till the end as if always expecting a grand finale. The theme was "Commoners school fashion" or the "Gakuen uniform" the uniform that's all black, button up, and long sleeves. Their manager Renge suggested it and it was a big hit with the moe fan-girls. The twins wore it unbuttoned showing the white collar short beneath with a little bit of collarbone showing. Kaoru started their brothers love show by saying all embarrassed like, "But Hikaru I want to button up my shirt. I feel naked."

Hikaru, of course, played with a coy smile at his younger twin, "Why? I want to stare at your delicious neck line a bit longer." Their guests were squealing with delight. He then lowered his face to Kaoru's and whispered loud enough for their girls to hear. "Later when we get home you won't be so shy then."

"Perfect! Just Perfect!" Renge suddenly appeared (She was good at that sort of thing). Tamaki and Kyouya wore theirs the normal way and Hunny as well. Mori had his open showing a white t-shirt with a skull design making him look like a normal punk instead of a rich, champion of judo guy. Haruhi looked well… Natural in the uniform and was very irritated feeling insulted for her past friends who actually went to schools with that same uniform. 'Damn rich people.' Her statement that was famous. She looked at Kyouya and was amazed how easily that uniform could change his image. Instead of looking like her usual rich bastard he looked like a guy who she could easily approach. Kyouya felt her eyes on him and smirked, "Did you need something Haruhi?"

Haruhi's cheeks flushed, "Nothing. I was just noticing you look different wearing that uniform." 'Please don't get cocky over that compliment.' She thought desperate that he wouldn't elaborate. Saving her from the shadow kings gaze Tamaki bounced on her and excitedly said, "What do you think of my look haruhi?! Don't I look like a normal school boy? Am I your type?" he always halfway flirted with her. He didn't know his own feelings yet. Haruhi rolled her eyes silently thanking the blonde man.

Kyouya was however thinking, 'What does she mean by different? Surely she meant just the outfit.' He decided to drop it and replace his thoughts to making a profit. Haruhi got Tamaki off her back by telling him to get back to his customers. A half hour later they were getting ready to go home. The twins, Hunny, Mori, and Tamaki had engagements to go to leaving Kyouya and Haruhi to finish up. Afterward Kyouya got back on his laptop focusing on his work and his plans to slip the rug right under his fathers feet and gain his respect. And the Ootori company. Haruhi got her bag and noticed Kyouya was still working. She wondered how much stress he must have, but remembered that he said that he had fun being challenged as the third son of the Ootori family. She smiled at the memory how she got to see another side to the shadow king. Haruhi walked to Kyouya and sat opposite of the man in glasses.

"Kyouya-senpai?" She said to get his attention.

"What is it?" He sounded casual, with an edge at getting interrupted in his work.

"Don't you ever take a break? It's gotta be stressful working like that every day." She was truly concerned for her friend. 'Wait did I just consider  **Kyouya-senpai**  a friend? Gosh so many new things today' Haruhi thought amazed with herself.

"I don't have time for such nonsense. I wish I was a commoner who could spend time as much as I pleased on useless stuff. But, I am busy with work so if that is all you wanted to know. Have a good evening Haruhi." He dismissed her rudely in his cool voice.

Haruhi glared with all she could than feeling hurt by his words. "Well! I wish I was a rich bastard who could do what he wanted, whenever he wanted. I would have all the extra time and money to do so! Goodbye Kyouya-senpai!" She snapped and ran out of the room As she ran she caught the sight of a cat puppet with a dark cloaked figure. The cat being the curse cat Beelzenef. And the man being Nekozawa. Haruhi paid no mind to them then. Kyouya continued to work feeling he'd been a little harsh.

'I'll decrease her debt as a small apology.' He thought and felt appeased he did what was fair. He went home to dinner and worked a little more before showering than falling asleep.

***Back to the Present*-Haruhi's P.O.V.***

"So it was Nekozawa-senpai who caused this." Haruhi was irritated and chugged her coffee with no elegance. Kyouya seemed to think so too and I also think our words were a cause as well.

Kyouya sighed slowly drinking his coffee and I noticed he put me in a good outfit. Jeans and a t-shirt. Dad must have been asleep to not have put him in something frilly and pink. I thought of Kyouya-senpai in a frilly pink dress like the one I wore at the beach house. I held in my laughter to not get questioned by the shadow king who is currently in my body. He managed to make me look intimidating.

"And you failed to mention this earlier Kyouya-senpai?" He said playing as me and managing to sound like his shadow king self. I flinched and he snapped. "Don't flinch! An Ootori doesn't show weakness to anyone."

"Yes…" Feeling like crying and lowering my head. Now that we confirmed that it was Nekozawa was involved we discussed what to do and how to act like each other. Strange how you get to know people huh Mom?

"If you make my body cry in public I will increase your debt to the impossibility of ever paying it back." He threatened in MY cool voice. How the heck can he manage to make me scared of myself? Mother what am I going to do?

 


	4. Chapter Four

***Normal P.o.v.***

Kyouya and Haruhi then walked out to where Kyouya's limo and guard were waiting. Haruhi nodded to the guard to open the door for her as she's seen the guys from the host club do. That made Kyouya smile a little bit in knowing she did it right. 'Hmm… I might as well make the best of this. There was no need to worry about being the third son as long as I am Haruhi for now.' Kyouya thought with a smirk showing on his face. They got in the car Haruhi noticed the way her face, Her face, smirked as if planning trouble. That made her very nervous.

So she asked, "Why are you smirking like that?" Kyouya was up to something, but Haruhi just didn't know.

Kyouya managed to do his gaining something host smile with her face and said, "Oh, just thinking how I will be making the best of the situation and relax. After all weren't you the one to suggest me taking a break?"

"Yes, but what are you planning while in My Body?" she asked in a frustrated whisper not wanting the driver to hear. Haruhi's face was so close to Kyouya's their noses almost touched.

***Kyouya's P.O.V.***

'Hmm that is a good question. What should I do while I'm her?' I thought over what she asked. I answered her truthfully, "I don't know at the moment." And I thought of something to ask her and smirked wanting to hear this. "So, what are You planning to do in My body? You are me now. You have money and could buy all the fancy tuna you want." I saw my own face lighten up, but didn't smile not wanting to show a lot of emotion.

"I guess I would like to try a lot of fancy foods." She thought of the many different things she could do, but didn't really want to. I smiled a bit confident she wouldn't do anything to embarrass me. Like per se breaking vases… I then frowned making her question why I was suddenly not happy.

"Haruhi while you are in my home, I want you to avoid my family members as much as possible especially my Father. Fuyumi is okay she acts like Tamaki, but she's also an Ootori so watch out she doesn't find out about this." I explained that Fuyumi should be treated more warmly than Tamaki since he's more of a moron and she's my elder sister. Haruhi nodded understanding. Then I saw her face look very humorous suddenly I got worried. "What are you thinking?"

She giggled (with my voice), "I was just thinking how you would look good in the Ouran Academy dress…"

I gasped, "Haruhi I swear if you even think about that." I was cut off then by her saying, "Just messing with you, besides those dresses look ridiculous."

I was curious as to why a traditional dress for our school was somehow repulsive. I then thought of how bright and yellow the dresses were with those puffy shoulder sleeves. Okay I guess they are a little too old fashioned for today. "Hmm maybe you should design the new uniform Haruhi? You can use some connections and ask around if the students would like a new female uniform and doing so I… You can make a profit from it." I calculated the many student females in school plus the cost of the new outfits and Haruhi then interrupted my train of thoughts.

"Maybe The shirt could look like the boys uniform, but with a ribbon and not a tie. And the skirt can be the same color and just above the knees. The socks could be the same white or black with the shoes. Can you create the image in your head? Does it sound okay?" Haruhi asked insecure.

I was dumbfounded by her sudden interest in fashion, "Sounds good to me, but you need to ask the twins for better advise than me."

"Like this?" She whispered.

I stared at her with a you're-acting-stupid face. She sighed in defeat and we pulled up to Haruhi's apartment. I then came up with an idea to just tease her a bit for being a coward. I got out of the limo and brought her face to my own, "Just to keep up appearances. After all, I can't go to your place without a good reason." I kissed her (me), on the lips for a brief minute. Haruhi blushed with wide eyes as I smirked at her and waved, "Goodbye Kyouya-senpai!~" 

***Haruhi's P.O.V.***

What the hell did he just do? I was shocked then angry. That jerk! He stole my first kiss! I was calm by the time we finally got to the Ootori estate. The man opened the door for me and I asked, "Is there anything I should know for this evening?" I wanted to be prepared for anything that might happen. Before the man could answer a blonde man suddenly hugged me, "Mommy! Our daughter won't pick up her phone! She must have been kidnapped or has finally gone bankrupt!" Tamaki cried with dramatic tears. I tried to shove him off me like I've seen Kyouya-senpai do. Thinking of his kiss on my lips got my face red and I forgot about Tamaki for a minute until he put his hand on my forehead.

"You okay Kyouya, your head feels a little warm. Should I call a nurse?" He was concerned and thought,'Kyouya by now would have knocked me upside the head. Is he sick?'

"No. And I feel fine. Now please get off." I glared like the shadow king. He shrank down in fear and I smirked, "Now what it is you want Tamaki-sen… Tamaki." I caught myself from saying senpai because Tamaki was my upperclassman despite being such a moron.

He got back up and said excitedly, "I wanted to tell you about the host events theme for tomorrow! I want it to be a Men-In-Black theme!" he lowered to her(well Kyouya's) ear to whisper, "Hikaru and Kaoru can be the aliens!" That made her chuckle because that's all she was allowed to laugh. Laugh like Kyouya be Kyouya. That was her new goal because her being in his body wouldn't allow for any mistakes. And the fact Kyouya will raise her debt if she does anything that will embarrass him…

"That sounds fine Tamaki. But as you can see I am very busy at the moment, so take your leave and I'll see you at school tomorrow." Wanting Tamaki-senpai out of here as quickly as possible. He was just like a little puppy.

"Okay. I'll see you soon!" Tamaki jumped into his limo back to his mansion. Which he still lived in mansion number two since his grandmother has yet to approve of him. I sighed and turned my attention back to the man I asked earlier. I said for him to say what he needed to say now.

"You are to attend a family dinner tonight and that's all sir." I nodded and said my thank you and walked to Kyouya's room and called my cell. 'How the hell am I supposed to avoid his family at dinner? I can't pretend to be sick their family was a house full of educated doctors and police force.' I thought panicking while I called Kyouya. He finally answered it with a, "What is it Haruhi?"

"How the hell am I supposed to get out of family dinners and organize club events? I don't know what to do." I cried. He sounded like he just gave an irritated sigh.

"Just go. There's hardly any conversation at the dinner table. Just have proper table manners and stay quiet and you'll be fine. And as for the club planning what is it?"

"Well Tamaki-senpai came over and said a men-in-black theme with Hikaru and Kaoru as the aliens."

I heard him chuckle, "Of course Tamaki would do that. Don't worry about a thing Haruhi we'll tell Tamaki and explain that in order to decrease your debt even more you'll be my assistant manager for the club." That shadow king thinks up everything…

"Would my debt be decreasing?" I asked wanting it to be true.

"Of course I may be a rich bastard, but I am also a fair rich bastard. Keep that in mind Haruhi." He sounded humorous. "Now that I've told you this I am heading to the shower."

I thought of that and said, "Don't you dare do anything inappropriate with my body." I then heard a ''click'' and the cell make that sound. 'That bastard hung up on me! Come to think of it… How am I going to get clean without looking at it?...' I blushed. 'Oh boy…'


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this is where it gets PG-13... Well, is there such thing as PG-15? This chapter gets a tad mature.

**-*Kyouya's POV***

 I found I loved messing with Haruhi. I never knew I could be so childish and I also found it was okay since right now I'm a commoner and can do anything I want. Well, besides commit a crime. And I really did want to shower and thought, 'Hmm, how am I going to wash myself with these hands? And this body?' I shrugged it off and figured out the way the shower worked and took off Haruhi's outfit, leaving me in her undergarments. I tried to be a gentlemen about it, but in the end I figured since I'm Haruhi I'm allowed to look at my own body. I hopped in the nice hot shower. It felt normal instead I also felt like I was Haruhi instead of Kyouya Ootori the third son.

I soaped my hands and washed my (Haruhi's) body while I closed my eyes. It felt really good how the water ran over my now small frame and how silky my skin felt. I lowered my hands to the lower part because it was necessary. I blushed as I moaned. Her body was so sensitive. I forced myself to wash the rest of my body without doing anything further. I wrapped the towel around my chest, its length stopping just above my (her) knees. I sighed at how I am becoming such a pervert. 'Learn some self-control, you're not that idiot Tamaki.' I got dressed in her blue underwear and a striped t-shirt and a pair of comfortable jeans. I brushed my hair then looked at Haruhi in the mirror. I thought out loud, "She looks very good without make-up on."

Then Ranka came home from work, "Haruhi~~!"

I walked out to the living room and said, "Welcome home… Dad." Still not used to this saying dad instead of Father. I saw him sniff the air in question.

"Why isn't dinner made?" Ranka asked since Haruhi always had dinner ready by the time he came home. Kyouya not knowing how to cook panicked for a second and so came up with a brilliant excuse that wouldn't last for long.

"I was studying and forgot. I'm sorry." I looked down to look guilty which Ranka totally bought.

"Oh Haruhi it's okay! You're so cute!" He went on to his cell phone, "I'll call for Chinese tonight then. Do you want anything?"

I smiled, "Yes… Um… Orange chicken and fried rice please." Ranka happily ordered and dinner went on smoothly. I looked over Haruhi's homework and had it done in a jiffy. This night worked out pretty well. 'I wonder how Haruhi is?' Were my last thoughts before drifting off to sleep.

 

**-*Haruhi's P.O.V.***

 'It's going to be fine Haruhi. Just shut up and you'll be fine.' I thought as I walked to the dining hall where I saw a huge family table. I regained my composure to sit down where I presumed I was expected to sit. Everyone came in one by one looking cold except Fuyumi-chan who is visiting, she sat next to me. Her eyes were warm with devotion for her family. Kyouya's mother also had a warm look, but reserved. Nobody looked at me funny, so I was fine for now. Everyone ate in silence until, Kyouya's father made an announcement.

He cleared his throat, "Everyone listen, I believe Fuyumi has a special something to share with the family." I looked into his eyes and saw that he looked happy and proud. We all looked at Fuyumi and saw she was beaming with whatever she was going to tell. Since I am a girl with a little sensitivity with these things my eyes widened with what I thought what had to do with being pregnant.

Fuyumi stood like a student being called and announced, "My husband and I are having a baby!" My instincts were correct and I smiled at her. And congratulations were going around the table and the cold atmosphere died down. Everyone finished their meals and went their own way. Fuyumi stopped me at my( Kyouya's) door.

"Yes? Is there something you needed Fuyumi?" Wondering why she would want to talk to me  (well… Kyouya).

"Yes. Are you okay Kyouya? You were a little quiet. Not that you aren't always quiet, but you seemed to be on guard." She pried with curious eyes.

I smiled a charming smile, "It's nothing sister. I am just happy for you and I'm going to be an uncle." She forgot about her question then by going off about how she was excited about motherhood. She finally went away and I closed the door behind me with a sigh. 'She is smart, but like Tamaki-senpai she is easily distracted.' I thought thanking Buddha and all the other probable existing Gods. Now to take a shower coming up with an idea to just put a towel around my waist, so I won't look. 'But you still have to touch it to clean it~' My conscience coming in. I sighed 'Oh well!' As I hastily took off my clothes and hopped in this nice deluxe shower. Water coming from all over it felt so nice… I soaped up his scrubby and started with my arms and chest and neck. I did my legs with my eyes closed praying not to fall down.

I finally gathered the courage to just get it over with. I soaped my hands wanting to be gentle since I heard it's a very sensitive area for men. I rubbed it and I involuntarily groaned in pleasure. I shook my head and cleaned it. But there's a problem now it was hard…. What am I going to do now? Wait did I just make Kyouya(Myself) Horny?! I thought freaking out what to do… What to do…. Think Tamaki dressed as an octopus! Then it felt normal again. Apparently Tamaki dressed like a sea creature was not a turn on for Kyouya's body or my mind. I got ready for bed finding nice pajamas and a shirt. And my last thoughts for the night were, 'Please let there not be more trouble at school tomorrow.'

 

***The next day- Normal P.O.V.***

 Nekozawa was getting ready in his usual black wig and cloak. He grinned cheek to cheek at what he felt was going to be an interesting day.

"Heh hehehehehe." He laughed under his breath as his caretakers sweat dropped, but they were used to their master being the way he is. One servant was a brown haired girl with a sharp face in dark purple Lolita maid outfit. The other was a bald scarred man wearing an old formal tuxedo.

The pig-tailed servant girl asked, "May I ask what is it you find amusing?"

Nekozawa faced them his eyes hiding behind a curtain of black hair, "It's just that I might have did something a little naughty and today at school oughta be interesting." The servants bowed before seeing off their master.

 

**-*With Kyouya***

Kyouya made sure to get up extra early to avoid cooking, but at least he saw Haruhi make a bowl of cereal once. He decided it was easy enough for a "rich bastard" to make. He admitted he was a bit proud to make something and succeed at it. He ate it quickly before heading off to Ouran Academy.

 

***With Haruhi-her P.O.V.***

I awoke later than usual again. 'Why can't Kyouya's body ever agree to get up in the morning?' I thought as I was actually awoken by Tamaki calling me(Kyouya). I answered, "What?" Sounding like a very grumpy shadow king. Shaking my head awake.

"Kyouya! Haruhi is late! Do you think something happened to her?!" He yelled into the phone as I held it away from my ear.

I answered irritated at how he could worry about me, "Look. I'll call her now…" Tamaki barked in happiness at how his friend was treating him nicer than usual especially in the morning. I hung up and called my cell phone. ~Ring~ ~Ring~

"Hello?" I heard my voice Kyouya answer.

"Hey Kyouya-senpai are you lost? If you want I could come pick you up from wherever you're at."

"…. That would be fine. Did Tamaki call you?" He replied cooling.

"Yah… I'll come get you right now." He told me the street address and he was just outside my apartment I realized. 'He seriously needs to start knowing how to get around without a car.' I got ready quickly used the bathroom. Embarrassing as it is I have to make the best of this. I grabbed a quick breakfast and got into the limo and told the driver to go to "Miss Fujioka's place." I snickered at how that sounded funny coming from Kyouya's voice. I soon found myself. I laughed under my breath before I opened the door for Kyouya to hop in. He humphed and sat crossing his ankles, pouting. He's so proud and a little like his father.

"So, for future reference I suggest looking out the window and mesmerizing the streets so you can get to school yourself."

He looked at me then with disdain, "You mean you're not going to pick me up every day?"

I smirked, "Did you ever pick me up every day when everything was normal?" I thought 'Yes! Take that shadow king!'

Kyouya then looked out the window doing what I suggested. I was amazed. I won up one with Kyouya-sempai! And I'm still alive! Woo hoo! Then he rained on my parade by saying, "Guess who still has a debt to pay off?" I sighed in defeat. I'm forever doomed by his advantage of money, but…

"Don't you mean you have a debt? Haruhi?" I grinned seeing how he would react. He looked back shock at how he did realize that he was me at the moment; that he in my body was the one at a disadvantage.

"True. But don't forget when we get our bodies back. You in the end are with the debt." He calmly stated.

"Point taken." I said as we pulled up to the gates of Ouran. Tamaki was waiting and opened the door before the driver and dragged Kyouya(My body) out and squeezing him. I felt bad for him, so I said, "Let her go Tamaki, we got to head to class." I sounded as if I was scolding a child.

"But, Mama!" Tamaki said as he loosened his grip a bit.

"Tamaki…" I glared stating I'm not in the mood for his foolishness. He cried and walked ahead of us. Spectators laughed at the scene before continuing on their way. I asked Kyouya, "Was that okay?"

He smiled my 'natural' smile, "Yes. That'll do." He walked ahead and asked, "Did you bring the notes for my classes?"

"Yes. Plus your black notebook you always seem to write in." He giggled and stopped and blushed for a second.

"Good luck my classes are not exactly easy. And I've taken all of yours last year, so I'll be fine." He walked off without looking back. 'Look at him acting all cool. While inside I'm a huge mess.' I thought as I went to class. Wait a minute… Did I just walk into my own class and not Kyouya's? Yep I saw Hikaru and Kaoru coming up to me.

They asked at the same time, "Did you need something Kyouya?"

I thought of something quick, "Just wanted to let you know of Tamaki's next idea for the next host event if he hasn't already told you."

The twins didn't know, so I told them, "Men-in-Black theme, but Tamaki wants you two to be the aliens."

The twins glared coming up with a scheme to get Tamaki later. I sighed as I walked to Kyouya's class. 'This is going to be a long day.'

 


	6. Chapter Six

**-*Kyouya's P.O.V.***

I breezed through Haruhi's class with no problem even with the little accident with Haruhi accidentally walking in and telling the twins about the plan. I silently chuckled at how she thought up a quick plan to make sure she wouldn't embarrass me. She was very cute I realized. Her mannerisms even in my body. I shook my head silencing the thoughts while the twins looked at me. I smiled her natural smile and said, "Just shaking away the tiredness from class."

The twins grinned and said in unison, "Yah, that teacher is pretty boring." It was true the teacher I should ask to have fired, but it would be boring even with an upbeat teacher, so it would be wasted time. We walked into the club room with Tamaki already in costume the same with my body (Haruhi).

"Haruhi!" Tamaki yelped in excitement. I smiled at his idiotic behavior. "What do you think? What do you think? Don't I look cool?" He raised his eyebrows trying to impress her. I (in Haruhi's body) just smiled and walked to the part of the club room where Haruhi usually changed clothes and said, "You look like your usual self to me."

The twins laughed as a crying Tamaki was suddenly placed into the alien costume. Haruhi in my body was in the black suit. I changed immediately into the tuxedo. 'This girl seriously needs to drink more milk.' I thought as I remembered hearing a conversation that drinking milk can help make breasts larger. Suddenly the lights turned out and the random black door showed up. I walked out of the changing area and said, "What the hell?" I saw Nekozawa peeking out from behind the door. Haruhi was on guard I saw while Tamaki just cowered.

The cat worshiping Nekozawa said, "Hello, how have things been?" His blue eye appeared from his dark wig staring plainly at me then at Haruhi.

Haruhi answered first, "Hello Nekozawa-senpai, Things have been going well. Thank you for stopping by." She smiled my host smile. I was proud at how she could act if her life (debt) depended on it.

Nekozawa turned his head to the side confused, then smiled, "I would like to discuss more with you some more when you have time Kyouya, If you wouldn't mind coming by the black magic club later on."

I noticed how Nekozawa emphasized my name and knew that he knew. Haruhi continued, "Yes, that would be just fine. If you don't mind me bringing my assistant Haruhi Fujioka." 'Smart girl.' I thought.

Nekozawa chuckled and laughed maniacally before saying, "I look forward to it." Before creeping back inside the dark room and then the door disappearing leaving only the natural pink wall. It was normal here at Ouran that strange things happened. The twins pulled Haruhi aside demanding something of her. I smirked I wonder how she'll handle the twins. I giggled before having to bring Tamaki back to life from fear.

**-*Haruhi's P.O.V.***

The twins pulled me aside Hikaru demanding, "Why are you dragging Haruhi off with you?" Kaoru just glared and said, "Yah. Haruhi wouldn't want to go to that club it's freaky!"

I smiled Kyouya's host smile and said, "She is my assistant so it's only natural I have her with me for meetings that could benefit the club."

Hikaru put his face near mine, "Just for the club Kyouya-senpai?" I looked at him with an innocent confused look.

"Why yes, Hikaru, why else?" Hikaru looked shocked that I just told the twins apart. And thought, 'Crap. Not even Kyouya-senpai can tell them apart.' Kaoru looked more questionable at me then.

"How could you tell us apart Kyouya-senpai?" Kaoru asked. 'It's not possible unless he could always tell us apart and we didn't notice.'

I smiled trying to be analytical about explaining, "Your voices are slightly different and since you didn't speak together it was easy, but I do find it difficult when you speak together. And It was just a lucky guess." I kept the cool look and walked leaving a pair of twins shocked. I sighed with all this trouble. Tamaki was better since I bet Kyouya said something nice. Wait did I just think Kyouya instead of saying senpai at the end? Crap only a couple days of this and I'm getting close to him… This is bad! Very bad! I can't fall for him!

**-*After Host Club is over***

Tamaki stopped me whispering, "You aren't seriously going to visit that occultist!?"

I replied, "Of course Tamaki. It is just a meeting so don't worry about Haruhi." I saw his face go red and quickly said, "Who said I was worried about just her?" 'Why is he blushing like mad? Oh well I gotta get Kyouya and move it.' I thought of why Tamaki was acting weird. But I brushed it off for now. The others left already and Kyouya quickly walked towards me.

"Let's go before Tamaki comes up with a grand scheme to rescue us." I snickered at that because that's exactly what Tamaki-sempai would do. I then reminded myself of what I'm supposed to tell him.

"Yesterday at dinner your sister said something really important that would make you happy." I smiled at the memory and how his family didn't look so cold about a new addition.

"What was it about?" he asked looking up with my huge brown eyes. 'No wonder they think of me like a tanuki.' I thought a bit dismayed.

"Oh. Let's just say you're going to be an uncle." I smiled at him and I saw my face light up, but trying to hide it. I saw him give me a smile though.

"That's… awesome." I laughed at that. I couldn't imagine Kyouya ever saying something like that. He must be really happy for his sister. This was a pretty light atmosphere until we walked into the dark room with the cloaked cat worshiper grinning behind his desk. Skulls and candles lit the room. The rest of the black magic club seemed to have gone home.

"I bid you welcome Haruhi and Kyouya. Or should I switch you?" He laughed at us which pissed us both off.

"Explain this Nekozawa!" Kyouya in my body demanded of him. I was quiet not wanting to get the glare from him. That just made Nekozawa smirk.

"Wow naughty Kyouya, ordering an upperclassman." He taunted Kyouya and silenced him. I was stunned how Nekozawa had that kind of power which made me fear him. "As for why I made you switch bodies. The answer is quite simple." I saw Nekozawa grab my body and kiss Kyouya smack on the lips. I reached out my hand and pulled Kyouya away from him.

"What the hell?!" I yelled at him. Nekozawa was unfazed by my anger.

"I wanted Kyouya that is simple. But, I couldn't have him because he was a man. But now he is in your body and you miss Fujioka never have been touched so I chose your body for him." I saw how Kyouya was trying to hold back his tears at having just kissed a guy. I also saw how angry he was. I spoke for him.

"What gives you the right to do this?!" I wrapped my arms around him(me).

"Hmm?" Nekozawa looked confused. "Why my magic of course. Though I must say I am sorry that you were involved Haruhi." He didn't look sorry at all when he was kissing Kyouya! I then pulled Kyouya to the chair and made him sit down.

I turned towards Nekozawa forgetting my fear. I raised my fist and punched him knocking the guy unconscious. Kyouya looked shocked at what I just did especially in his body. I took his(my) hand and we raced to his limousine. Kyouya whispered as we pulled away. "Why did you have to hit him?"

"Because he kissed you!" I said loudly because I was still mad. I was also out of breath because this all happened so fast.

He looked at me then. "You mean you're not mad because he kissed you, but me inside your body?"

I thought about it then and got more pissed. "Yah! I'm mad about that too now."

Kyouya sighed and seemed to let this go. "There's nothing to be done about it now that you just punched someone who knows black magic."

"Ack!" I had forgotten that in my rage. And was praying to mother and the God's to be merciful.

Kyouya looked genuinely concerned for me. "Do you need a distraction?"

I looked at him confused, "What about you? You got kissed by a guy and you're comforting me?" I saw irritation come on his face.

"Other than that fact we both need a distraction now."

"What do you propose Kyouya?" I saw a weird expression on my own face then. He came closer and kissed me again. I was frozen for the moment before I felt myself sinking under and closed my eyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just to let you guys know. I love Nekozawa! I just needed a guy who would be unexpected to fall in love with Kyouya. And maybe Haruhi's body? Ha ha. Well until next chapter! Please review and let me know how I'm doing. Thanks Ya'll Love you guys!


	7. Chapter Seven

**-*Normal P.O.V.***

 

Haruhi was sinking in a wave of feelings as Kyouya kissed her softly. Kyouya slipped his tongue silently asking for entrance as Haruhi accepted kissing him back with all she was worth. They explored each other's caverns and Haruhi wrapped her arms around her own small frame as Kyouya pulled his own form close. Their mouths smashing roughly before they had to pull away for oxygen breathing heavily.

"Haruhi…" Kyouya whispered before kissing her softly once more caressing her cheek with his hand. Haruhi on the other hand blushed and looked from the window to Kyouya beside her than back to the window.

"Well… That was quite the distraction Kyouya." Haruhi going beat red saying that.

 

***Kyouya's P.O.V.***

 

I giggled. This situation was very awkward for me. I sighed, "Well, it is time for us both to go home and get stuff done." I straightened up Haruhi's uniform as she straightened up my own from our little activity. I found myself blushing. 'Damn body! Betraying me!'

"Umm… Kyouya?" I heard her and saw my face looking very embarrassed as she kept her legs tightly closed.

"What's up Haruhi?" Confused to what she wanted to talk about.

"It… It's up." She looked down as if to give me a clue. I was thrown for a loop.

"What is it that you mean 'It's up'? Oh…" Finally getting it I looked away feeling embarrassed myself. I felt the car finally stop and I whispered to Haruhi, "Take a cold shower it helps. Goodbye Kyouya-sempai." I stepped out of the car with the blushing me. I myself in Haruhi's body felt hot and a burning sensation in my lower abdomen. 'Maybe cold showers work for females as well?' I thought as I entered the Fujioka's residence.

 

***Haruhi's P.O.V.***

 

How dare he?! How dare I telling him about this 'little' problem. Well, at least he gave me advise to take care of 'It'. I blushed and ordered the driver to take me back to the Ootori residence. Kyouya's classes were a little hard, but I got through the homework just fine because of the notes. By the time I got to Kyouya's room I was too exhausted to go to the dining room. I showered then I just had a maid get me some food and put it in Kyouya's own living room. I ate some food then went to sleep. 'Hard to believe I've gotten so used to being Kyouya.'

 

***In the Morning-w/ Kyouya p.o.v.***

 

Ugh… I feel bloated or crampy. Maybe both. Why this morning? I wondered as I opened my eyes feeling like crap. I got up and felt my... Haruhi's pajamas were kind of damp. I stood up lifting the blanket finding blood… "AAAgh!" I screamed bloody murder. Then ran to the bathroom thanking God that Ranka spent a night at a coworkers house. I went straight for the toilet having to look and yep… I was bleeding from THAT area. I was shaking and trembling needing to call someone. 911 would have been my first choice, if it wasn't such a 'private' situation. I did the only thing I could was call Haruhi.

~Ring~ Ring~ "Come on answer the damn phone! I need help!" I needed to calm cause bleeding out of this area is Not normal for me! I became more fidgety as the seconds passed. ~Ring~ Ring~

"Hello? Kyouya? Why so early? It's surprising that you're up." I heard my voice with such relief.

"Haruhi I need your help. I'm your body is…" I tried to explain but was close to tears at how I am asking help from the toilet!

"What is it? What is this about my body? I'll come over right now!" I heard her say worried about me.

I answered her quickly, "You're bleeding out of your female anatomy and I don't know what to do!"

"…. What?" I then heard her giggle and I growled at her.

"For what is this situation funny?" I whined at her.

"Kyouya… You're on your period! Ha ha ha! And I'll be over in a bit to help you out." I was in too much of a shock hearing that. I always heard females complaining about their periods but never took them seriously. Now I understand. These cramps suck and I don't like bleeding from that area! I sniffed trying not to cry. Oh God I'm mentally turning into a female now! I heard the door open a few moments later then the person being Haruhi knocked on the bathroom door.

"May I come in?" I heard my voice.

I was hesitant seeing as how I was on the toilet being half naked. I heard her sigh, "You know it's my body Kyouya so there's no need to be ashamed about letting me in."

"Yes… Please come in." I saw her enter looking casual and smiling in comfort.

"Now you already know what a period is right Kyouya?" She leaned against the counter looking only at my face.

"Yes. It's something that woman have once a month. And they have these products for it." I answered stiffly.

Haruhi smiled, "Now I'm not going to make fun of you." She turned away towards a drawer beside me. "In these drawers are my personal items for you to use. These are pads to stick on the underwear. And if you want to swim you can use these tampons. Other than swimming I don't use tampons they are slightly uncomfortable at first. I guess I should go get you new clothes…" Taking notice of my pathetic state. She ordered before going out, "Take a shower you'll feel better and I'll have the stuff prepared for you." I nodded before cleaning myself and following Haruhi's directions on putting the pad on the new clean underwear. Getting dressed with the clothes she left out were all dark colored.

I walked out to the dining room with her having set breakfast out for us. "Thank you, Haruhi."

She sat across from me and smiled, "Your welcome Kyouya, I'm glad to help." She suddenly snickered. I stared at her as I ate my food.

"What's so funny?" I glowered at her feeling like crap still. Refreshed but my lower back and stomach area still were sore.

She stopped laughing, "It's just that you were so freaked out. Someone as smart as you not knowing what to do, but since you are… er… were a boy I can't blame you." She left to the bathroom pulling out a couple of pills. "Pain killers for the cramps. They can be a real pain huh? Sorry about that, but don't worry the cramps only last me about three days."

"Three days?!" was my only reply for these cramps hurt.

"Sometimes in between they go away for a bit." She seemed honestly concerned for me. I calmed and took the pills waiting for them to kick in. "Also adding heat to where it hurts helps like a heating pad or old sock full of rice. Put it in the microwave and put it on." She showed me what to do and why she wore dark clothing especially for nightgowns. And to wash anything immediately if blood gets on anything.

"This being a girl thing is highly inconvenient!" I growled.

"Welcome to our world." Was Haruhi's only reply. Man, can't a guy get any sympathy?

 


	8. Chapter Eight

**-*Kyouya's p.o.v.***

 

The week passed with little trouble from Nekozawa... other than that the few days Haruhi mentioned about the cramps sucked like hell. I often felt frustrated with her lack of sympathy as she just said, "At least you get to deal with this once instead of the rest of your life until menopause."

I sniffed, 'I wish I was a normal guy again with maids tending to my every need!' I regained composure making sure the twins sitting on both sides didn't notice my change in moods. I refocused on my… er Haruhi's work.

Haruhi and I usually found time for each other after club mainly me staying at her place since mine had too many eyes watching. It was surprising how well we got along (despite the whole period thing) after all this time of being just Kyouya the shadow king and Haruhi the commoner. I found myself walking to the club after class ended thinking how I would talk to Haruhi about something. Suddenly a black coat thrust in front of me and a hand covered my mouth. I felt myself get dizzy before the darkness took me under. But, before I went under the last thing I saw was Nekozawa's smirk.

"You… Bastard…" were my last words too. Or did I think them?

 

***Haruhi's p.o.v.***

 

This week was pretty tough eating dinner with Kyouya's sister because she may be like Tamaki-sempai, but she is more observant. The school work was fine thanks to Kyouya helping me out. Now I'm getting dressed in this ridiculous outfit that makes Kyouya look like a pirate for our theme, "Pirates of the Caribbean." Tamaki-sempai said. I glared at the stupid hat wondering where Kyouya was. He was never late. I just smiled Kyouya's fake smile though tending to his black notebook he wrote in. I saw Tamaki from the corner of my eye showing the twins a lady's pirate costume for me I bet. I felt a slight irritated feeling toward the French boy. I smirked then well Kyouya would be the one in the dress.

I sighed missing the shadow king. Where was he?

 

***Nekozawa's p.o.v.***

 

Heheheh. I have my little Kyouya at last. I stared down at my prize as he well… She was still asleep from the chloroform. I patted her cheek gently while I smiled gently. "I wish you felt the same way as I." I left the black magic club to not raise suspicions of my whereabouts. I frowned then thinking of Miss Fujioka she would ruin my plans. Granted I have her body, but she would go to great heights to rescue her friends as she demonstrated at my beach house. My cheek felt a little sore remembering when she punched me. 'She's one tough girl, well she's in my dear Kyouya's body so of course she's tougher.'

 

***Haruhi's p.o.v.***

 

I got really worried then feeling a cold ting going up my spine. As Tamaki cried, "Where is my daughter!? She's never this late." He snapped his fingers as the Hitachin twins fell into formation military style saluting.

"Yes Boss?!" Looking like fun is about to begin, but also half serious if Haruhi (me) was really in danger.

"It's time to form a search party for Haruhi!" I took that as my cue to knock him on the head.

Tamaki had tears running out of his eyes as he stared at me, "Why did you hit me Kyouya?"

I had a cool look on my face, "I am sure Haruhi is just fine, but only those of the host club will look for her so as to not embarrass her by having my police force look too."

He immediately cheered up, "You're right! Alright host's we will begin searching now." He got a serious face on then. 'Huh.' I thought, 'That's a face I've never seen on Tamaki-sempai before.' I shook it off and walked out of the room already knowing where to go. The black magic club.

 

***Kyouya's P.O.V.***

 

I grumbled feeling very grumpy from being kidnapped by that damned Nekozawa. 'Why me? Oh yah. Cause he just loooves me.' I got up from the couch that was not even that comfortable. I felt sore from the stress and most likely because of just a bad week. I looked for my glasses out of habit but I knew that I didn't need them since Haruhi wore contacts that you could sleep with them on. I looked for that damn magic fiend, but found he wasn't in the room which was odd. I went to the door but found it was locked. 'Great. Just to make things worse than they already are. Keep pushing Nekozawa.' I was going insane from all of this! I banged on the door yelling, "Help! Somebody! I'm locked in and I can't get out!"

 

***Haruhi's p.o.v.***

 

I ran as fast as I could to my destination. I walked up to the door and opened it to find only it was empty… I hear laughter come from the darkness. "Haruhi dear have you come for Kyouya? Well! Let's make a deal." I got goosebumps from the eerie sound in his voice.

I made fists summoning up my courage, "Where the hell did you put him? I want my friend back!"

He laughed once again, "Listen and you may find him, but if you don't I will have to keep him here with me and ask you to leave." I stayed silent knowing I would have to play his game if I wanted Kyouya back feeling an ache in my chest at his absence. "Good good, here's the thing. It is fairly simple all you have to do is pick a door." Suddenly three doors appeared each one looking the same. "If you pick the wrong one I get Kyouya and you stay that way for all time, but think of the bright side! You'll be rich and have lots of spare time."

I growled, "There's quite a few things wrong with that bright side of yours one: I'm not gay, so if Kyouya's father set me up with a woman I would have to do it. Two: I hate rich people (Host club and Kyouya's sister being the exception). Three: I'm not a boy I'm a girl!"

After I said those words Nekozawa finally appeared before me with that creepy grin. "Well, go ahead pick a door Miss Fujioka. I'm waaaiitiiiing" He sang in the last couple words. I looked at the doors wondering how the heck am I going to choose which door. They all look the same! Then from the middle door I heard my own voice calling.

"Help! Somebody! I can't get out!" I saw Nekozawa sweat drop and I smiled.

"The middle door. Well, that was easy." I answered with a shadow king chuckle.

Nekozawa sighed. "Yes, it is the middle door. I thought he had more pride then to ask for help like a girl. It seems I was wrong." He snapped his fingers and the other doors disappeared. I ran up to the door remaining and unlocked it.

"Kyouya!" I yelled his name as I opened the door. He ran to me and wrapped his (my) arms around me.

In that moment it was weird as I looked into my own eyes. I saw a light shining and he said, "Thank you Haruhi." He must of looked confused at my expression then when the door closed behind us and locked us in. We heard Nekozawa's laugh as we ran up to the door and banged on it.

"Hey! Let us out! You jerk!" We yelled out to him.

Nekozawa on the other side said, "This is my way of repaying you for your pain Miss Fujioka just say thank you Kyouya back and mean it."

I was still confused and angry at Nekozawa to know what the heck he was talking about. Kyouya grabbed my hand pressing in comfort and said, "The spell on us. It could be our chance to finally become normal again Haruhi!"

I calmed down enough to think all this through. Sure it was very hard to be Kyouya all the time, but what about all my time I spent with Kyouya. Would I go back to calling him sempai? Would we be friends still or more? I had a lot of questions running through my mind at the moment I ignored the fact that Kyouya was waiting for me to end it all. "NO!" I cried. "I don't want to end it…"

The look of shock fell upon my face as Kyouya was absorbing this information. "What do you mean you don't want this inconvenience to end? Do you enjoy being me that much? Is money all that matters to you?" It was my turn to be stunned.

"I don't want our time together to end!" I cried as I held onto Kyouya, "I want to be with you, I never cared about the money. I Love you Kyouya!" I closed my eyes and heard him gasp then wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you too, Haruhi." I sniffed and looked into my own eyes smiling.

"Really?", The tears still coming down my face, this time in happiness.

He smiled gently and replied, "Really."

We held hands in the darkened room of the black magic club as it was a place of light. I smiled finding my voice once again, "Thank you, Kyouya." The a light appeared in the dark room making both Kyouya and me suddenly close our eyes from the sudden brightness of the room. Nekozawa appeared through the now opened door. He was clapping having put his curse doll in his usual place.

"Congratulations you two. You are now normal." He smiled. We both became aware of our own standings after he said that. I looked at my hands and clothes. Everything. I smiled and got so excited, "I'm me again!"

Kyouya was happy as well as I saw him put his glasses back up to where they should be. "I am back to normal as well." I grinned at him feeling a tickle feeling in my stomach and laughed. I held his hand as I dragged him out of the club room leaving the jerk of an occultist behind. 'Well, at least he changed us back.' "Where are you taking us Haruhi? And what do you find so funny?"

I looked back him. "Tamaki and others are looking for me. Because Nekozawa kidnapped you thus missing the club. I don't want to worry them or involve the police." I shuddered at the embarrassment.

I heard Kyouya chuckle, "Well, let's let them wait a little bit longer."

"Why?" I was confused as to what he was thinking.

"I still have to do something before we go and deal with those idiots." I was still confused. He moved closer to me and pressed his lips against mine. I blushed for this time it was His body kissing me and not my own kissing me in Kyouya's body. I closed my eyes though and kissed him back. The kiss was chaste at first before Kyouya slipped his tongue silently asking me for permission. I opened my lips to his tongue and our tongues danced with Kyouya leading the way. I wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Kyouya pressed his hands on my back having me feel his body against mine. Too soon though we had to pull away. My face was flushed from that very sensual kiss.

"That was… You're an amazing kisser." I blushed as I complimented his kissing skills.

Kyouya smirked, "Thank you. That's not a compliment I get every day." We laughed at that as we walked hand in hand not caring for the people who passed by us in question.

 

***Normal P.O.V.***

 

Of course, Renge happened to be one of the girls in the crown going off about creating a KyouyaxHaruhi doujinshi and girls squealing with delight. Outside little to the young couples knowledge was Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai watching the couple from the tree.

"Hey Taka-chan, do you think they'd be embarrassed to know we knew about them the whole time?" Hunny giggled as he of course always had a piece of his favorite strawberry cake.

Mori smiled at Hunny, "I think it would be best we didn't mention it." He thought about all the hardships the couple would have to face.

Hunny agreed, "Yah." Practically reading Takashi's mind. Of course they would do all that they could to help their friends along the way.

 

**~The end! (Not Official ending anyway)~**

**Thanks guys for always sticking with me and review letting me know how I did. I had a lot of fun writing this and I hoped you guys enjoyed it. Love you guy's and tata until my next fanfic! I will write an extra chapter, letting you guys know the rest of the clubs reaction to Haruhi's return. And how Kyouya and Haruhi get back to their normal lives. Well what their version of normal anyway. xD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The finale! Heeey! Ha. Well it's the final chapter for this story I think I might cry. I will miss you people with this fanfic and hopefully see you in my other ones! As always leave a review letting me know if you like or hate. All is accepted here in jeejee12 land! xD Love ya'll! You guys are awesome like Prussia from Hetalia!

**Ch9-*Normal p.o.v.***

 

Getting back to normal was harder than what both Kyouya and Haruhi thought. Kyouya almost went pee sitting down while Haruhi almost went standing up. Of course both in embarrassment told no one about that. The host club missed a day when "Haruhi" went missing and was spent looking for her when "Kyouya" came with her right behind. Only this time it's actually Kyouya. Haruhi sweat dropped thinking of Tamaki's reaction that day.

 

**~Flashback~**

 

"WAAAA Haruuuuuuuhiii~!" Tamaki cried while looking very scary as the make-up from the Pirates of the Caribbean theme he put up. While Haruhi as Kyouya looked for him the twins had to tie Tamaki to a chair and dressed him up as old octopus face. So imagine how scary it is when his face is near yours and the crying melting the make-up. Yah… poor Haruhi. Luckily the twins came to her rescue and snatched her away. Hikaru pressed his face near her right cheek.

"So where the heck were you?" he whispered still a bit peeved Kyouya found her first. 'Crap I don't know what I should say!' Haruhi was nervous. That's when Hunny-senpai intervened on her behalf.

"Ah! Haru-chan was studying and lost track of time. Ha ha." He giggled in his oh-so innocent way. Kaoru was confused as to why Hunny didn't say anything. 'Thank you Hunny-senpai. Wait did he know?!' Haruhi thought as she looked for a clue in Hunny's face, but he gave nothing and continued to eat his cake with Usa-chan his favorite bunny.

Tamaki said it out loud, "If you knew the whole time than why didn't you say anything Hunny-senpai?"

Hunny gulped his last slice down and smiled, "Nobody asked me." He just continued to smile brightly as Mori said, "I knew where she was too, he's not the only one." Kyouya smirked, 'Ahh. Mori-senpai always willing to go down along with Hunny-senpai.'

Tamaki all in all was still pouting, but calmed and sat in his throne chair. "Okay! Miss Fujioka since you missed host club activities today and worried everybody sick. You have been demoted to being the host clubs dog once more as punishment. You have to do the same old stuff you used to do plus hosting!"

Haruhi just stood there in wide open shock at that, "Now wait just a minute…!" She paused and looked at Kyouya for help and he just smiled his host club smile as if to say 'Sorry you're on your own.' She slumped in defeat, "Yes." Then an idea came to her and she started to cry. Tamaki looked up at Haruhi who was in tears and freaked.

"Ah! Haruhi what's wrong are you okay?" Tamaki got up to put his hands on her shoulders in comfort.

"I'm so sorry I missed the host club… I'm such a failure!" The tears pouring out of her brown eyes and Tamaki couldn't help, but feel bad at his punishing her just for studying after all she had to keep up her grades to stay here at Ouran Academy. "I know I missed it, but is the host club all you care about Tamaki-senpai? What if something really bad did happen to me? Do I have to be punished for it?" Laying it on thick to Tamaki and making him feel really guilty. The rest of the host club was in confusion as to why Haruhi was crying like that for it wasn't like her to be so depressed over a punishment.

Tamaki's own blue eyes started tearing up, "You don't have to deal with that silly punishment! I was just mad because I was so worried about you! Let me go get you some tea. You just sit here in the chair and relax." And Tamaki dashed to the kitchen which was somewhat odd to have next to a music room.

Haruhi smiled with tears still coming, "Thank you… Senpai…" Then she smirked as the twins finally got what she did.

"Haruhi you faker!" Hikaru laughed as he wrapped an arm around her. Kaoru followed in suit.

"Yah! You totally bought us with that act."

Kyouya smiled his host smile, but it was more real, "Clever way to get out of a punishment Haruhi. Though I must admit you would have made less money working as our dog instead of hosting. Good job in tricking the king Haruhi." Hunny giggled while Mori stood there amazed in his own stoic way.

Haruhi laughed, "Well, since being friends with you twins I ought to have learned a few things!" Everyone laughed at that, but were also wondering what else she learned from those devil twins. Tamaki finally came in with the tea and smiled at the happy atmosphere. Well the rest of the day went smooth from there on out. Everyone had tea and cake then split for home in the evening.

**~End of flashback~**

 

'Well, about as normal as you can get I guess.' Haruhi thought as she stepped into the music room about to host in her pirate costume. She of course refused to where a dress and could actually argue the fact that a woman in the movie wore pants. The guests weren't here yet and neither were any of the other hosts. 'Where are they?' She turned to see Kyouya coming out of the dressing room in his elegant gentleman's wear for he was the Pirate Tamaki's enemy. He saw her and a mischievous glint cam in his dark eyes.

"Hello, Haruhi." He stepped closer to her realizing it's been awhile since they've been alone together. Haruhi seemed to realize this too for she blushed as she caught the look in his eyes.

"Hey Kyouya. Where is everyone?" She asked wanting to suddenly check if no one really was around.

Kyouya smirked, "They are all out by the rose garden by the maze for it was such a nice day we couldn't pass up the opportunity." He took a few steps as she took a few steps back, but ended up backing into a wall. "Now that I have a pirate in my midst, this gentlemen can't help but capture her." He put both his arms as if to cage her between himself and the wall.

Haruhi blushed at his bold attitude and played along, "This pirate will escape, for the gentlemen isn't acting like one at all." Kyouya leaned down and pressed his lips against hers and whispered, "That's because I'm not a gentlemen just Kyouya seducing Haruhi Fujioka." He kissed her tenderly and slipped his tongue on her lips asking for entrance.

Haruhi gasped as she put her arms around Kyouya's body feeling her own heat up and kissed him back. Their tongues dancing for dominance and of course Kyouya won. They couldn't get enough of each other until they had to breath and have some oxygen. The wall was getting to tiring to lean against, so they went over to the long couch forgetting they had a host club to attend. For a moment Kyouya looked down at his Haruhi admiring her beauty in that white shirt and those tight pants and leather boots. Haruhi doing the same with him. He brought his lips to hers as she responded just as sweet.

"Kyouya… We have to go to the club…" Haruhi her face flushed from their heated make out session. 'I don't really want to go now, but I can't afford to miss another event or my debt will never erase.' Kyouya groaned at how she could easily go from wanting him to wanting to pay off her debt, but that's just another reason why he loved her.

"Fine…" Kyouya consented and got up pulling her with him. They left the club room to join the rest of the hosts for work and little did they know a pair of binoculars were watching. Next thing they know the next day Renge had sold doujinshi's of Pirate Haruhi and Gentlemen Kyouya already. Kyouya of course smiled at the income coming in for the host club since it cost so much for all the stuff they did and it made Kyouya use less of his money saving him the trouble of buying Hunny-sempai's sweets.

Haruhi shuddered at all the yaoi fan girls staring at her as she made her way towards Kyouya, "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

Kyouya smiled at her, "Of course the host club earning a profit always makes me happy and Renge being sneaky as she is, is actually resourceful. Besides…" He paused causing Haruhi to wait for whatever he had to say.

"What?" she was getting impatient.

Kyouya shook his head, "I'll tell you later in the car. I'm driving you home." He walked to Tamaki and they seemed to have a serious conversation. Haruhi stood there confused before she got back to the girls at her table.

 

**~with Kyouya~**

 

"Tamaki… May I talk to you?" He said nervous for he knew his friend liked Haruhi, but he was also an idiot and didn't know it yet.

Tamaki's blue eyes brightened at how Kyouya had come to him about something, "Of course! What is it Kyouya? You can tell your ami anything you know." Kyouya smiled at that, but still felt a tad guilty.

He bowed his head to Tamaki a bit and said, "I would like to know what you think of me dating Haruhi. Of course even if I don't get your blessing I still will because I love her." Tamaki stood frozen in his spot not knowing what to say or do. It seemed like minutes seemed to go by until Tamaki found his ground.

"I… You have my full support of dating Haruhi." Kyouya looked up in shock to look into his friends eyes to see if he actually meant it. He did for tamaki's eyes had a genuine smile to them and a bit of sadness, but also acceptance that he realized he was too late. 'I like Haruhi, but considering she seems to be happier with Kyouya I will let her go be happy. It's my job as the host king to make every woman happy!' Tamaki swelled up with pride at his motto.

Kyouya smiled at his friend, "Thank you Tamaki. You've no idea how much that means to me." Tamaki grabbed Kyouya by the arm and dragged him away from wondering eyes.

Tamaki said this out in the maze, "You know your father is probably not going to accept your relationship with Haruhi."

"I know." Kyouya already foreseeing his talk with his father. After all Ootori's don't date or marry for love, but for something to be gained.

"Well then I want you to know that if your father ever should go against you, you have the full support of myself and my father."

"Oh don't hog all the spotlight boss." Hikaru intervened then taking the pair by surprise. Kaoru spoke beside his brother, "Yah, Kyouya also has the Hitachin group support as well."

"Don't forgot about the Huninozuka and the Morinozuka group!" Hunny-sempai said up in the tree next to Mori. Kyouya smiled at his friends despite having a lot to gain from being their friend, he felt the message hidden, 'Even if you had nothing we'd still be your friend…' It almost made him tear up.

He bowed low to all of them, "Thank you."

All the hosts (except Haruhi) had that heart felt moment. Meanwhile they heard her yell, "Hey! Why am I the only one working?!"

The hosts laughed and Hunny-sempai yelled back, "We're coming Haru-chan!" So they all went back to entertaining the ladies until it was time to go home. Kyouya held his limo door open for Haruhi as she thanked him and stepped in.

After getting comfortable and the limo started in drive towards Haruhi's apartment Kyouya decided to start the conversation. "Haruhi, after this whole experience with the body switch and all…"

Haruhi blushed wondering where he was going with this, "Yes?"

"I wanted you to know in case if I haven't already told you, or if you just didn't believe, but I love you Haruhi Fujioka." He said his dark purple eyes looking straight into her chocolate brown ones. Making her face go completely red.

"I… I.. Love you too." She smiled as she jumped on him to hug him. He laughed feeling like the happiest man in the world. 'Oh Father, if only you knew there is something to be gained with love. It means being truly happy and not so bitter. And if you didn't have money at least you have the one you love right beside you.' Kyouya's whole face being as if he saw the sun for the first time and Haruhi stared as she saw his true face. They held each other until they felt the limo stop and Haruhi had to leave.

Kyouya suddenly stopped her and said, "Wait! Aren't you forgetting something?" He made a little playful gesture by pointing at his lips. Haruhi blushed searching to see if her dad was around and sighed.

"Fine." She pouted and came back to him kissing him fast and this time Kyouya pouted.

"One would think you don't like to kiss me."

She glared at her boyfriend, "I do, I just don't want my dad to murder you!" he smirked at that thought.

"No~ Your dad likes me and I have a good feeling about when I ask for his blessing." She continued to glare her face flushing in annoyance.

"Okay, goodbye Kyouya. I'll see you at school" she kissed him softly this time longer as he wrapped his arms around her. He smiled into the kiss and whispered against her lips, "That's better."

She gave him her own little smirk and joked, "Oh go home already, damn rich bastard." He snickered as he got back into the limo and waved goodbye. As she walked into the threshold of her apartment and walked into her bedroom she tiredly laid down on her bed. 'Is this going to be the end of trouble? Or is this going to be the beginning of new trouble?' Who knows…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! Finito! :'( I sad that I had to end this story. But at least it was a good ending. Right? Anyway I'll miss you guys with this story! Hope to see you in my other ones! As always Review letting me know how you liked it!


	10. Stay Tuned

**STAY TUNED FOR THE SEQUEL!**

 

**"17 AGAIN"**


End file.
